


two cups empty

by oflaufeyson



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sort Of, gah just read it, idk why i keep doing this, seungcheol probably needs glasses, so basically joshua is an angelfaced singer and seungcheol is lovestruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflaufeyson/pseuds/oflaufeyson
Summary: What kind of idiot can't even recognize their own crush, right?Yeah, Seungcheol decides he's that idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep posting fics? I have like three ongoing now. Sigh let's just hope this one finishes soon.
> 
> This will take only about 2/3 chapters! I'm making em long cause I already wrote kind of a lot lol. Also it's past midnight and I have school tomorrow.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!~

Seungcheol groaned aloud upon reading his new text message. Jeonghan was going to bail on him  _ again.  _ He can't believe this. He can't believe he's going to have to get stuck between Minghao and Mingyu  _ alone  _ for their scheduled study date later that week. Seriously, why can't that boy ever be there when he's needed?

 

He typed in some profanities and hit send, angrily setting his phone down on the table. Seungcheol sighed, resting his head on his hand. His eyes traveled to the other side of the room, landing on a certain someone with a dreamy sigh.

 

_ Stupid schoolgirl crush,  _ yes he knows. Yet it really didn't feel like one at the same time. The target was Hong Jisoo, a cute boy with overgrown hair and huge glasses that had history classes with Seungcheol. Did he like him? Yes,  _ very.  _ But problem is they've never even really talked.

 

Well, initiating conversation with the quietest person in the room you only have one class with - which by the way, has assigned seats - isn't really the easiest task. The furthest their conversation had gotten was when Seungcheol dropped his pen as he was exiting the room and Jisoo returned it to him. Honestly, he didn't even know he existed and was blown away when he did.

 

Jeonghan always calls him out on it; having a crush on some guy you’ve never spoken to just because he's cute, but screw that. Seungcheol can like whoever he wants and if Jeonghan can't appreciate Jisoo’s sweet smile or his soft eyes, then he's just missing out.

 

Seungcheol didn't even know Jisoo’s major, though. And he only got his name because he sometimes hear it during roll call. He didn't know either if anyone in his huge pool of friends and acquaintances knew him since he only ever dared telling Jeonghan about him. Which, he still pretty much regretted.

 

There's still some time before class started. Seungcheol opted on just admiring his perfectly sculpted features, hoping that the seating position and the fact there's about a few dozen meters between them wouldn't make him notice the staring. He's only ever done such, and so he continued on with his routine until the professor entered the room.

  
  


\--

  
  


“And so, based on this theory, you should be getting option B,” Minghao pointed out a line on his paper with a pencil. “What did you get?” Mingyu furrowed his brows. “I got D though?” “ _ How  _ can you get option D? That's like, the furthest one.”

 

Mingyu sighed in frustration and probably went on to make an argument with Minghao. Seungcheol wasn't really listening. The two were discussing a subject for a class Seungcheol got last semester. He wasn't really in the mood for studying, however, and the fact that the two’s constant bickering didn't make room for Seungcheol to speak didn't help either.

 

Seungcheol's stomach grumbled silently. It was a bit past 5 PM and he only had a snack bar for lunch. Thanks to his two dongsaengs’ expensive pick of a cafe for their meetup, he was only accompanied with a steaming cup of plain black coffee. It was better than nothing, sure, but he still wished he could afford the butter quiche without having to walk all the way home for the next week.

 

“Okay, guys. Attention please.” A microphone-boosted voice filled the room. A guy with lines for eyes and a large grin was speaking into a mic on the other side of the room. He had the cafe’s apron on, so Seungcheol guessed he was a staff member. The guy was standing in front of the small reserved area with three stools, a mic, and a speaker for the cafe’s daily live performances.

 

“Actually, you don't really have to give me attention, I don't know.” He laughed like it was the funniest joke he's ever told. “Okay, okay. As I was saying, it's almost nightfall. You know what that means, don't you?” 

 

A part of the customers cheered. Seungcheol wasn't a regular, so he didn't know what that meant. He unconsciously leaned forward curiously. “That's right! It's time to start our nightly entertainment. To give it a brief rundown, every night we'll have people over to perform live music from around this time until closing time, which is 9 PM.” 

 

He gestured to a blackboard next to him with a piece of paper stuck on it. “You can register yourself as well! You can perform any time if you've registered beforehand with any songs you want. You can sing and even bring a music instrument with you as long as you take care of it and don't make the staff carry like, a drumset for you or something.” He laughed again. “Just leave your contact information here if you're interested and we'll follow up on it. Also, you'll get pay and you can also ask for tips.”

 

Seungcheol quirked a brow. Easy money, if he'll need it. “So, back on track! Our first guest tonight is the regular favorite, Joshua!” 

 

The crowd cheered and clapped, especially a group of girls sitting at a table near the makeshift stage who practically shrieked.  _ This Joshua guy must be popular,  _ Seungcheol thought. “Let's give him a big round of applause!”  

 

A guy from a seat at the back scuffled up and the employee gestured for him to take his place. Seungcheol stared. He seemed unnoticeable at first, sitting by himself. He smiled timidly as he made his way towards the stage with a guitar case on his back, followed by applauses and girls squealing. Okay, the guy looked pretty attractive, that Seungcheol would admit. With quaint and sweet features, perfect-looking proportions, hair and makeup done nicely, and a neat, classy outfit. You know what, scratch that. He was  _ hella attractive. _

 

Joshua took a stool and pushed it closer to the mic, setting himself on it. “Hello, everyone,” he started. Seungcheol's heart skipped a beat because  _ wow what the fuck that is the sweetest voice he's ever heard.  _ “My name is Joshua. Tonight I'll be covering ‘ _ Perfect’  _ by Ed Sheeran.”

 

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. An english song. Joshua laughed as the crowd cheered. “Or maybe I'll sing more songs, I don't know. I always get demanded for more.”

 

He set down his guitar case and got it out, resting it on his lap. Half of the room seemed to be holding their breaths as he took a moment to prepare himself.

 

With a few taps on his guitar, Joshua started playing his song. The whole room seemed to be immediately engulfed in a new mood as soon as he did. Including Seungcheol, who was completely blown away. His jaw went slack at Joshua’s angelic voice that brought down english words  _ so well.  _ Okay, considering his name was  _ Joshua,  _ Seungcheol shouldn't have been surprised. 

 

_ “Darling, you look perfect tonight.”  _

 

He was just singing, but Seungcheol felt so entranced. He might have to squint a little, but he was in the middle of admiring Joshua’s pretty lips when someone snapped a finger in front of his face.

 

“Cheol-hyung!” 

 

Seungcheol jolted a little in his seat. Minghao’s hand hovered over his face. The other boy had an eyebrow raised. “Hello? We called you like, three times.”

 

Mingyu followed Seungcheol's previous line of sight. His eyes widened when they landed on Joshua, turning back to him with a knowing smirk. Despite the tips of his ears reddening, Seungcheol challenged a “What?” 

 

The two younger boys just kept smirking widely at him, making Seungcheol's blush grow. “W-what? He was singing in  _ English _ !” 

 

Minghao snorted. “Hyung, I'm Chinese. Now it's offensive that you've never looked at me like that.” Mingyu laughed and said something about how that's just because Minghao wasn't interesting, starting another fight.

 

Seungcheol glanced back at Joshua one last time. The boy was still singing his song and coincidentally, their eyes met. Seungcheol might've been imagining it, but he felt something flash through his expression, though he doesn't know what. Seungcheol looked away again to resolve Minghao and Mingyu’s fight, the two finally asking him the question they initially wanted to ask.

  
  


\--

  
  


The bell rung above his head. Seungcheol scrunched up his nose as the strong scent of coffee flooded his senses. He couldn't believe he was there again. After the first time with Minghao and Mingyu, Seungcheol had visited the cafe a few more times.

 

Not preferable. He didn't even know why he did it. He had never set foot into that place before even though he passes it on the way to campus everyday because  _ just passing by it _ , you'd know it's one of those trendy chic hangout spots with a standard-tasting, yet  _ overpriced  _ menu. But something deep down tells him he’s there not because of the food, yet it's because of the likely-yet-still-slim chances of him finding Joshua again.

 

Why would he want to see him -- or more specifically, watch him perform more songs -- he didn't know.

 

The last time, Joshua ended up singing about 5 songs. Seungcheol helped Minghao and Mingyu a little bit, but he still kept getting distracted by the angelic voice resonating around the room. The boy didn't leave right away afterwards. He was still there in his previous seat when Seungcheol left, and thankfully he didn't see anyone walk up to bother him and he just continued drinking his single cup of whatever drink in peace and solitude. But it's not like Seungcheol was watching him.

 

He just kind of wanted to hear that voice again. He hasn't bumped into him since. Seungcheol settled for an experimental cup of some fancily named beverage he didn't remember that had soy in it or something, and sat on a table in the corner, laptop out to finish his assignment.

 

The cafe did have nice atmosphere. It shouldn't be surprising that he took a liking to it and preferred it over a dimly-lit, small and empty, and depressingly quiet (besides the occasional bangs and thumps from his neighbours) apartment. The cafe had all the things his place didn't have; a heater, a row of cute lamps every meter, people, and good food. Seungcheol still didn't dare buying any snacks, though.

 

He took the last gulp from his drink. The thing was sweet, but surprisingly good. Okay, maybe for the price and the recommendation stamp next to it, it shouldn't be surprising. 

 

It was getting dark outside and Seungcheol’s work still showed no signs of finishing. He had changed into a bottle of water, hoping the  _ expensive  _ caffeine would last him through the night for as long as he needed it to. 

 

A schoolgirl with a lovely voice had been singing for the past half hour now. Seungcheol was in the middle of thinking about how enjoyable her voice was but he'd still prefer Joshua’s, when the door opened next to his seat and in came a rather-familiar figure with a guitar case slung over his back. 

 

Seungcheol gaped at him. Joshua didn't see, however. He kept walking and exchanged words with the employee on the counter. He seemed to be quite the regular. 

 

The girl stepped down not long after, followed by loud applauses and more people leaving heaps of change into the glass jar she brought with her. She bowed one last time until Joshua took over the stage. 

 

He was wearing a black chiffon top this time, Seungcheol noted how good it fell down his small frame. His hair was put up the same way though, and he still felt that weirdly familiar and endearing feeling in his facial structure. Seungcheol didn't think much more about it, however.

 

When the string of words start to flow and washed a strange warmth over his insides, Seungcheol smiled as he went back to typing on his laptop.

  
  


\--

  
  


Seungcheol visited the cafe almost every day since then. Mostly to study, but then he'd also come near sunset in hopes of catching Joshua performing. Which he did, for a lot of times.

 

He'd always start out with one song planned out, but usually ends up with at least five songs. The least he did was three songs when he seemed to be in a hurry and once he spent a good hour singing when the cafe was loose on performers. He didn't seem to mind and nobody did too.

 

Seungcheol hoped he wasn't being too obvious if he stares sometimes. Joshua was just so eye-catching that no matter how calm his voice makes him feel, he'd always drift off from his work and end up unconsciously staring at him. He didn't want to know how he'd feel if he noticed, but thankfully nothing's been said.

 

On one particular night, Seungcheol came home late from campus due to a shitty amount of group projects that was more emotionally draining because of the people than the academic work. He had a statistics test in a few days he had to study for and an essay due in two days, so dying or not, he had to get the essay done by today.

 

Seungcheol originally planned on buying some canned coffee from a convenience store next to his apartment and just do it at home despite the high chances of dozing off, but somehow he found himself turning around in his tracks and headed for the usual cafe instead.

 

It was half past seven PM. Seungcheol was a bit surprised to walk in and spot Joshua working his guitar behind the mic. Seungcheol ignored him though, ordering a plain black with double espresso shot and settling into a seat near the middle (because his usual corner seat was taken) and got to work.

 

Around an hour or a half later, Joshua had stopped. Seungcheol was so immersed in his work, he didn't even realize when until he looked up and saw someone else in his seat. He shrugged it off quickly, continuing his typing that was accompanied with a frustrated groan now and then.

 

About another hour later, Seungcheol's eyes were close to giving up. His essay was 60% done and his paper cup now empty, but he decided to just push it on without ordering another one. Probably not the wisest decision considering his slowing typing pace from the fatigue.

 

Seungcheol's brain fuzzed out for another moment before he was snapped back to reality with a start as someone took the seat in front of him. Seungcheol looked up in shock, his mind now freezing when he saw that it was Joshua himself, the guy he always admired from across the room for about a few weeks now.

 

The boy still looked kind, as he always has, but now accompanied with a worried tug on his eyebrows Seungcheol wasn't sure why existed. “Hi, there. Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I just can't help but notice that you looked like you're about to doze off a couple times now. Are you okay?”

 

Seungcheol blinked. “H-huh?” Joshua raised his eyebrows, now looking even more concerned than before. Seungcheol soon realized his mistake and cut him off when he looked like he was about to speak again. “O-oh, sorry. I'm fine, you don't have to worry.”

 

“Are you sure?” Joshua didn't look convinced. “Your eyes are red.” “They are? Shit.” “Are you working on something? I don't mean to meddle in your business, but I really think you should stop for now and go home and get some sleep.” 

 

Seungcheol laughed nervously. “No, I still have a test I need to study for. I have to get this done now.” Joshua hummed in consideration. “Well, what’s the assignment on? I might be able to help.” Seungcheol lifted his thick textbook on musical theory and Joshua raised his arms in surrender. 

 

“Oh, can't help you on that one. Sorry.” Seungcheol shook his head dismissively and tried his best to continue typing despite the huge distraction in front of him. “Shit, I keep making mistakes!” He said with a groan, frantically pressing backspace on his keyboard. “This sentence doesn't even make sense!” “You're slurring too. You should really try sleeping.”

 

“I haven't gotten proper sleep in like, five days,” Seungcheol blurted out, making Joshua’s eyes widen in shock. “Wh- Go home and sleep already!”

 

Seungcheol said nothing in reply and continued to ignore him. “When's the deadline?” “Uhh, the day after tomorrow.” Joshua hummed. “You still have a day. It's getting late, you should head back.” He held a finger up, cutting Seungcheol off when he was about to say something in protest. “Do this tomorrow. I'll help you study for your exam.”

 

Seungcheol’s jaw dropped. “W-what?” “Don't complain and just agree with me. What’s it about?” “Statistics.” “Statistics? Okay, I got a B+ on a statistics exam in middle school.” Seungcheol tried to ignore his nervous tone, his mind more focused on trying to get around the fact that  _ the  _ Joshua just offered to help him study for his shitty mandatory college course. “Y-you really would?”

 

“Yeah, of course. You want to meet up here?” Seungcheol blinked as Joshua took out his phone from his pocket. “Sure?” “Ah! I just realized I haven't even asked for your name. That was impolite of me, sorry.” Joshua handed him his phone opened on an empty contact screen. Seungcheol took a while to process what was going on because  _ holy shit I'm giving him my number,  _ and  _ we're going to STUDY TOGETHER, _ and most importantly,  _ HE'S SO FUCKING KIND AND POLITE MY GOD. _

 

Joshua squinted at the phone screen handed back to him. “Choi Seungcheol-ssi?” Seungcheol responded with a dumb smile and a nod. “You can just call me Joshua.” “Alright.” 

 

Seungcheol’s brain suddenly snapped back to life and he realized his laptop is still on (and on low battery) in front of him, so he closed his word and turned it off. “I should get going now, then. You should too.” The usual cheerful employee took hold of the mic again and said into it, “Hello, everyone! Just a reminder that the cafe is closing in 15 minutes!” 

 

Joshua turned to him. “Do you usually walk home?” “Um, yeah. Why?” “I'll pay a cab for you.” Seungcheol nearly dropped the laptop he was trying to fit in his bag. “Oh, no, that really won't be necessary.” “Come on, it's okay. You're tired, you should get to arrive at home right away.

 

After a few more moments spent on arguing, Seungcheol eventually gave in. As he was sitting in the backseat of his taxi that night, halfway to dozing off once again, his phone buzzed with a new message. Only, it's an unregistered number this time.

 

**_Unknown:_ ** _ Hey, this is Joshua ^^ _

**_Unknown:_ ** _ Quick question, how do you like your coffee? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* stream thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tryouts are approaching aaaaAaaaahH help me

When Seungcheol stepped into the cafe two days later, he didn't expect Joshua to actually be waiting for him in his usual corner seat with an espresso macchiato in hand. 

 

Seungcheol sat down on the seat in front of his slowly with eyebrows raised, making him look up from his phone. “Oh hey, you're here. Sorry, I was a little early.” This was the first time in Seungcheol’s life he had heard someone apologize for being  _ early.  _ Joshua handed him the macchiato. “Got you this. Hopefully it's just how you like it.”

 

He mumbled a ‘thanks.’ Seungcheol never asked for anything extra on his coffee, but he didn't tell him that. He took a sip. Even without ever ordering the specific macchiato there before, something in the drink really gave off the cafe vibes. An observation earned after drinking their coffee for a week straight. “Why are you being so nice to me?” Seungcheol blurted out. 

 

Joshua didn't seem to expect that question. He furrowed his brows. “I-I don't know. Is that not a good thing?” “No, I'm just not used to strangers offering to tutor me for an exam and buying me my favorite coffee.” Joshua laughed, thankfully, and shook his head. “Let me correct you there. I never said I'm tutoring you, I said I'll try and  _ help  _ you study. There's no guarantee this will actually be useful.”

 

Seungcheol was screaming inside about how Joshua’s mere presence was useful for his mental health and heart, but he didn't say anything about it either. “It's okay. I'm horrible at it, we can struggle together.” Seungcheol pulled out the statistics textbook and some messy notes he made and laid it out on the table. He pointed at the post it marker on the side of the book, letting Joshua know where to look.

 

“I’m a college student too, obviously. I don't have this course, though.” Joshua scrunched up his nose at all the weird terms and ridiculous amount of numbers and repetition as he flipped through the pages. “Yeah, well,  _ I _ have this course and I think I already know you'll do better than me at it.”

 

Joshua shook his head frantically at that. “No, no, no. People always think I'm the smart type because I'm quiet, but it's actually quite the opposite.” Seungcheol snorted. “People think I'm the dumb type and they're correct.”

 

Joshua asked him which materials he needed to study over again better and Seungcheol told him. Joshua tried explaining the bits with his understanding as much as he could, and despite the large amount of assumptions and probably going over the things Seungcheol already knew in the first place, Joshua’s calming voice was enough to put him at ease and the words sticking to his brain. If it was said by Joshua, he'd remember anything.

 

“So… That’s that? Do you get it now?” Seungcheol sighed and slunked back into his seat. “Better now, but we'll only know when I'm struggling through that test, huh?” “Ah come on, I know you'll get through it okay. Passing grade, at least.” Seungcheol merely shrugged, having surrendered his grades to fate from a long time ago.

 

“Anyways, thanks for getting me to stop and payed for my cab the other day.” “No problem. If you still have a few days deadline, you shouldn't push it with all-nighters, but try to manage a bit of your time,” said Joshua, fiddling with his beverage straw. “You do all-nighters, you get sleepy and eventually fall asleep, you wake up like six hours later with less energy than you would've gotten had you slept normally and only half the work done.” “Is that personal experience I hear?” Joshua smirked at him. “You go to college for a few years and there's no way you haven't experienced something like it.”

 

Seungcheol smiled, then scrunched his face up in thought. “Why  _ did  _ you offer to help me yesterday?” “Well, first up,” Joshua started. “You seriously looked  _ dying.  _ I had to get you to stop doing your assignment if I know you're just gonna end up face-flat on your keyboard.” Seungcheol facepalmed but continued on with his point. “But, no, isn't it not very usual to just check up on a complete stranger on how they're doing? Or did I just look that bad?”

 

Joshua laughed. “Oh, you're not  _ that  _ stranger of a stranger.” Seungcheol didn't know what he meant, so he just stared with eyebrows raised until Joshua turned to him with a smirk. “What, shouldn't I help a fanboy that drools over my singing every night?”

 

Seungcheol choked on thin air. “wHA- NO- I don't-”

 

Joshua laughed again. “Just kidding. But you  _ do  _ stare a lot. Do you like me that much?” Seungcheol opened his mouth and closed it again multiple times like a goldfish, caught between saying ‘no’ and ‘yes.’ No would've been kind of offensive and, well,  _ a flat out lie _ . Yes would've been pretty straightforward and potentially ruining for more things than one. So he had got to think fast on how to answer something in between.

 

“Y-yes... and… no?” Joshua laughed  _ again  _ (God, he was doing a lot of that as Seungcheol humiliates himself) and shook his head in dismissal. “Okay, let's just drop it. I'm taking that as a yes, though.”

 

Seungcheol buried his burning face in his drink cup in emergency, mumbling a ‘take it however you want.’ “Are we done for today, though?” Joshua asked. “Or do you think you'll need help again?” “Well, do  _ you  _ need some help with anything?”

 

“From a music major?” Joshua chuckled. “No, I don't think so.” “You underestimate us!” Seungcheol pouted. “How'd you even know my major?” “Just a wild guess.” The boy shrugged. “Cause, I don't know. Not a lot of majors need to write music theory essays.” 

 

“Yeah, fine,” Seungcheol grumbled. The expression on his face melted into a timid one, however. “You might not need help, but I hope this isn't the last time we'll get to hang over coffee?” 

 

Joshua smiled. “No, it isn't.”

  
  


\--

  
  


Seungcheol frowned. Hong Jisoo came into class with a surgical mask on beneath his thick-framed glasses. He seemed to never put much thought into his appearance and rarely wears them, so was he okay? Was he sick? It's kind of frustrating that Seungcheol wasn't close enough to him (or brave enough) to ask. He kept the same frown throughout the whole lesson, and he was certain the kid occasionally glancing at him concernedly sitting next to him caught it well. 

 

But somehow, he was feeling kind of guilty towards Jisoo recently. Looking at the boy really amplified that weird feeling. He had no idea why he was being like that.

 

...No, that's a lie. Seungcheol knew exactly why. Stupid reason, but that's how it was.

 

He only sees Jisoo once a week, but has been doing so for the past few months. He only found Joshua two weeks ago, but why would he sacrifice time and money just to fawn over him every night?

 

Seungcheol hated his internal conflict. He didn't even know Jisoo, so why did he feel like he's cheating on him? 

 

That was stupid. Like, seriously stupid. Seungcheol continued listening intently to his professor and tried not to think about it again.

  
  


\--

  
  


“Hey.”

 

Seungcheol looked up in shock and disbelief as Joshua took the seat across of his once again and as soon as he stepped into the cafe. “Hi.” He tried the sweetest and least awkward smile he could muster. “You're really a regular now, huh?” Joshua teased with a cocked brow, eyeing the paper cup next to Seungcheol's laptop.

 

“Oh. I don't know, am I? I'm gonna be flat broke soon, so I guess I have to break this streak sooner or later.” “Hmm, yeah. So is this streak because of the coffee, the atmosphere, or because of me?” 

 

Seungcheol choked on nothing  _ again.  _ He thought Joshua looked kind and soft at first, but apparently not so much there if he could kill Seungcheol with his boldness day after day. “Kidding! I'm kidding!” Joshua said behind a giggle. Seungcheol shook his head and calmed himself down. Geez, Joshua might've _ said  _ he was kidding, but from all the reactions he's getting, he's  _ definitely  _ going to put together an answer to a question he didn't even have to ask.

 

“Try ‘ _ the free wifi _ ’,” Seungcheol finally replied, making Joshua laugh again. God, he will never get tired of that apparently-easily-earned angelic laugh. “Yeah, the wifi’s pretty good,” Joshua admitted. “But what about me? Am I pretty good?” 

 

Seungcheol didn't choke again this time, but coughed a few times, blushing furiously. “Um… Yeah, you're  _ very  _ good.” “Thank you.” Joshua furrowed his brows, as if genuinely surprised Seungcheol thought positively of him and not like he always blushed and coughed everytime Joshua made a suggestive question. “Oh wait, aren't you a music student? Can't you sing?”

 

“Oh. No, no. I can't.” Seungcheol shook his head frantically and also his hands, for good measure. Joshua seemed to take that as a yes, though. “Oh my god! You should totally try singing something! Come on, I'll get on at like, eight, and you can take one of my songs.” “Nooo, no.”

 

Joshua glanced at his watch. It was still five minutes until eight, but the performer before him had stepped down. “And by that, I mean now. Come on.” Joshua got up from his seat and excitedly tugged at Seungcheol’s wrist in an attempt to get him to stand up. Seungcheol just continued on saying various expressions of refusal, some of them getting louder and more desperate than the rest as Joshua’s pulls get stronger and more eyes payed them watch. 

 

“Come ooon.” Joshua heaved out a sigh as Seungcheol remained unbothered. Apparently, there was a pretty unfair gap in strength here. “Alright, you don't have to sing alone if you want to! We can sing a duet, just  _ pleasee?”  _

 

Seungcheol froze. 

 

A… Duet…

_ With JOSHUA?! _

 

“Yeah? Is that a yes?” Joshua asked excitedly as he felt Seungcheol no longer restraining. He eventually got to drag him up and across the room during the time Seungcheol’s head still struggled to wrap around the situation. Seungcheol’s free hand immediately went to his face as soon as he did, though. He's going to get angry fangirls on his trail for this stupid-ass decision.

 

He was halfway across the room with Joshua’s hand wrapped around his left wrist. The usual MC guy was already announcing him through the mic. Joshua exchanged a few words with him and proceeded to take an extra stool and placed it next to the usual one. He somehow got Seungcheol to sit on it, and was taking out his guitar. “So what do you want to sing? I'll go with whatever you'll choose, but tell me first in case I don't know the chords.”

 

Seungcheol was about to ask him what songs he knew the chords to, but stopped short of it because Joshua’s phrasing implied he'll only get an angry glare in return for asking because the list would go on longer than their accumulated performance time. So, Seungcheol just went to some songs he knew well.

 

“Do you know Bolbbalgan4’s Galaxy?” Joshua snickered. “Yeah, of course. Tell me when you're ready.” Seungcheol took a deep breath. “I'm ready.”

 

Joshua tapped a few beats as usual before he began strumming out a tune. Seungcheol leaned closer to the mic. The cafe usually only deals with soloists, so they only have one and would share half-and-half, but Seungcheol didn't mind. He would if they're just  _ a bit  _ closer, though. So far, they're sitting where they're legs weren't even touching. If they were, then he wouldn't be able to handle it.

 

Half of the room’s eyes were on them, but Seungcheol kept his cool. He was actually quite familiar with singing in public with his shitty choice of a friend group and his voice being one of his family’s biggest pride, but he's obviously not going to tell Joshua that. 

 

He started singing the song, Joshua singing some parts along with him as well. It was mostly him, though. Joshua didn't seem fazed nor did he made comments, but Seungcheol hoped his voice was good enough. 

 

“ _ Cause I'm a pilot anywhere, cause I'm a pilot anywhere. Lighting star, shooting star. I'll give you my galaxy.” _

 

Seungcheol was about to feel played unfairly in this mostly-one-sided duet until Joshua jumped into the rap part before he could, making him laugh and clap his hands.  _ Joshua, the multitalented man. _

 

_ “If I get closer would you hold this tremor?”  _ He didn’t actually expect him to know all the lyrics, but wow that was entertaining. Seungcheol continued singing the parts after that. 

 

He could feel some customers swaying along slightly with their music and  _ boy  _ does that feel good. Seungcheol was really starting to feel in his zone. He hadn't really got that audience in a long while, so maybe he should thank Joshua for this. 

 

The song was finally coming to an end. For the last chorus, Joshua sang along with him.

 

“ _ Cause I'm a pilot, I'm your pilot. Lighting star, shooting star, and give them to you, my galaxy.” _

 

Applause and cheers accompanied the last note, Seungcheol couldn't help but mirror the grin Joshua gave him. “So,” he said, turning away from the mic. “Do you have any more or should we ask the audience?”

  
  


\--

  
  


“Gross.” Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan, not realizing the scowl he had been directing to him for the past few minutes. “What?” “Who’re you texting now? Your new boyfriend?” 

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “He's not my boyfriend, and you're just jealous.” “I'm  _ not.”  _ “Yes, you are. You're jealous that I'm finally talking to a cute guy, and even more so because it made me ignore you.”

 

Surprisingly, that seemed to shut him up as Jeonghan made none of his characteristic snarky replies. The boy merely looked away with a pout, it kind of concerned Seungcheol. “What?” he asked again, softer this time.

 

“Nothing.” Jeonghan shrugged. “Just go and text your boy. If I want to rant, I'll just call Seokmin.” 

 

Seungcheol let go of it reluctantly. On moments like these, there's nothing you can do but just do what Jeonghan says. If he's sulking, he's never gonna let it go, so it's better to just give in before you make it worse. 

 

“Alright.”

  
  


\--

  
  


If there's something Seungcheol hated more than college parties, it is  _ impromptu  _ college parties. Not that he had anything against parties; in fact, he himself is kind of often the life of the party amongst music majors and his friend group. It's just that more often than not, huge ass college parties without a chosen bunch of guests would end up awry, and Seungcheol not being as social as his image might've looked, had a hard time trying to find a nice bunch of crowd to blend in with if not with his friends.

 

Some dudes decided to meet up, and then somehow things led up to another, and Seungcheol had already found himself sitting in a bathtub with a half-conscious Jeonghan and Hansol bawling into Mingyu’s shoulder screaming about some things he vaguely heard as ‘ _ Seungkwan this’  _ and ‘ _ Seungkwan that’.  _

 

Seungcheol's mind was only half into the situation. He had his friends beside him, so usually he could bear with it, but this time he couldn't. Heck, he couldn't even bring himself to get drunk. The only thing he wanted to do was leave and lie around at home, change into his pajama pants, and probably sleep. Why was he being like that?

 

Jeonghan’s head dipped dangerously close to Seungcheol’s lap at one point and Hansol was bawling again. Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Hansol, IF YOU LIKE SEUNGKWAN THAT MUCH THEN JUST  _ TALK  _ TO HIM, FOR GOD’S SAKE!” 

 

The youngest turned to him, eyes unfocused, and blinked a few times before wailing again. “No? I can't do that! He doesn't like me, I'm just-- I’m just a stupidly cute little American boy… And he doesn't like me!” “If stupidly cute little american boy is a quote from him, then HE OBVIOUSLY LIKES YOU!” Mingyu wrapped his arms around Hansol protectively. “Hyung, calm down! He's drunk.”

 

“I know, but-” he gestured around the slouched boy. “How much did he even drink?!” “Two cans of beer probably? Hansol’s a lightweight.” Seungcheol facepalmed. “Why did you even bring him here? He's  _ barely  _ legal for drinking age.” 

 

Jeonghan giggled on Seungcheol’s shoulder and the boy gently shoved him away as he made a move to stand up. “And what's with you? Are you wasted or just sleepy?” Jeonghan snuggled into the edge of the tub as Seungcheol stepped out of it and looked up at him without answering, blinking sleepily. Seungcheol shrugged, giving up. “You guys are hopeless. I'm getting Jihoon and we're _ out  _ of here.”

 

Seungcheol opened the door and braved into the forest of man, flickering lights, and deafeningly-loud EDM. There were no Jihoon-signature bright hair color in sight, so Seungcheol guessed he got to explore further. Nearest door, the bedrooms. First two doors are locked and the last one had some stranger that wasn't Jihoon passed out on the bed. No Jihoon in the dining room as well.

 

Next up, the kitchen. Seungcheol's heart skipped a beat as soon as he peeked his head inside. There was no Jihoon. But there was someone else.

 

Hong Jisoo in his usual look of a t-shirt and jacket, bangs reaching his eyes, and his thick-framed-- oh, no scratch that, he was wearing  _ wired  _ glasses now, wow. He was huddled up in a corner with Boo Seungkwan, surprisingly, both looking like they'd rather disappear. Jisoo hadn't noticed him yet, his usual history class stalker back again but now tormenting him even outside of class. So Seungcheol took a moment for himself to admire Jisoo’s features again.

 

He could see them a bit clearer now. Defined jawline, sharp nose, soft cat eyes, beautifully full lips...

 

... _ Wait. _

 

Seungcheol ran out of that room as quick as he could because Jisoo  _ could not see him.  _ He stumbled into the backyard and thankfully,  _ thankfully,  _ laid his eyes on his savior Lee Jihoon. He pulled him by the arm harshly, disregarding his disgruntled “ _ YAH!”  _ and someone that was probably Kwon Soonyoung calling after him before resigning to awkwardly waving him goodbye. 

 

All of Jihoon’s threateningly angry questions went through Seungcheol’s head, and it's probably what eventually made him shut up, now only staring at Seungcheol confusedly. He opened the door to the bathroom again and peeked his head in. “I got Jihoon. Mingyu, get Jeonghan up. We're leaving  _ right. Now.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: my sister read this thing and her comment was 'this is some hannah montana shit' and im crying yall  
> it is but only to Seungcheol tho cause he's dumb


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally after like 2 weeks i have gotten up my ass and post this last bit
> 
> hope yall liked this one mess of a ride, check out my other works too while you're at it?? *winkwink* ;^))

After the incident and his  _ sudden realization _ , Seungcheol found himself incapable of thinking straight and seemingly incapable of getting Joshua out of his system. Oh, sorry.  _ Jisoo.  _

 

How could he not have recognized that sweet voice that sometimes calls the professor and responds during roll call? How could he not recognize those signature eyes that even though are always covered by his bangs and his glasses, still remains one of a kind? Perhaps he was blinder and deafer than he thought. And dumber.

 

Seungcheol had deemed himself the idiot of the year. Maybe even the lifetime.

 

He rolled over in his bed and groaned. This had been the fourth night spent without being able to sleep. Seungcheol had a million thoughts in his head, a million feelings going through his heart, and one boy in his mind. So what was he going to do now?

 

The clock on his nightstand said three AM. Seungcheol’s mind said  _ fuck it  _ as he grabbed his phone and opened Joshua’s text messages.

 

**_You:_ ** _ hey when are you coming to the cafe next week? Let's hang. _

 

Seungcheol immediately locked his phone afterwards and put it away again, not wanting to know if Joshua was going to answer soon or not. It  _ was  _ three AM. 

 

He rolled onto his side again and closed his eyes shut, face buried in his blanket. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to sleep, his mind always wanders somewhere else again, even if he'd thought it a million times before. 

 

His cute history class crush Hong Jisoo and his charming cafe musician crush Joshua turned out to be the same person and he was too much of an idiot to notice it. He didn't know if that made him the luckiest person on earth or the complete opposite.

 

Seungcheol didn't realize when, but as he gave in to his thoughts of Jisoo, he finally managed to drift off to sleep.

 

\--

 

“Hey!” Jisoo sat down in front of Seungcheol with a wide grin. He had just finished his daily performance, even though they’re not really daily now considering how many assignments he also had to get done. Still as breathtaking as ever, though. “Oh! Thank you,” he added as the other boy replied by giving a similar smile and pushing towards him a paper cup of his favorite drink, a simple steaming cup of hot chocolate. “What did you want to meet me here for?” 

 

Seungcheol shrugged, trying his best to act calm and totally not like the similarities he should've seen before are currently running through his mind, accompanied with internal screaming. “I don't know. I told you, I just kind of wanted to hang.”

 

Joshua narrowed his eyes skeptically. “You sure? You even bought me a drink. You've _ never  _ bought me a drink before, you just complain that you're broke.” Seungcheol sputtered, pink rising to his cheeks. “I  _ am  _ constantly broke, but you make it sound like I only mooch off of you!” Joshua chuckled and mumbled a ‘sorry.’ “I just wanted to be nice for once and like… Repay the favors.”

 

The other boy nodded. “Well, thank you.” He took a sip of his drink and furrowed his brows afterwards. “Have I ever told you how I like this? Cause I think you got it right.” “75% sugar and extra milk,” Seungcheol said with a triumphant grin. Joshua whistled and clapped his hands. 

 

The two then began to talk about random things like usual, falling so easily into conversation. Seungcheol had found how nice and casual it was for him to talk to Joshua, and it gave him hope.

 

As the conversation started to die down a bit into comfortable silence and Joshua had opened his phone here and there, Seungcheol saw an opening and began fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously. Should he say it or not? What  _ exactly  _ should he say? Would Joshua accept it if he asked him out? How and where should he take him out?  _ Are these cafe meetups dates already? _

 

Seungcheol shook his head when Joshua wasn’t looking.  _ His mind was going everywhere,  _ this isn’t good.

 

“So…” Seungcheol cleared his throat as he watched Joshua drink nervously, mustering up all his courage. “You, uh… Changed glasses yesterday.” Joshua’s eyes widened in shock, Seungcheol thought he was going to choke. He set down his drink slowly after coughing a couple of times. “A-are you okay?!”

 

“I was almost  _ certain _ you wouldn't recognize me.” He furrowed his brows. “What gave it away?”

 

Seungcheol’s brain took a while to process those words. “Wait-  _ you  _ know  _ me?!”  _ Joshua chuckled foxily. “You didn't actually think your staring was subtle, did you?” Seungcheol flushed a deep red. Okay, he should've seen that coming. 

 

“I was actually surprised that  _ you  _ didn't recognize  _ me.  _ I mean, knowing how much you stare at me.” Seungcheol sputtered. “That’s- Actually- I… Don't have any excuses for that, I don't know why I'm that dumb either.”

 

Joshua hummed. “It's okay. It's pretty cute, actually. I just kind of wished you actually did something about it.” “...Yeah, well…” Seungcheol chuckled nervously, eyes gazing downwards. “I’m… Trying to do something about it now. Dinner next Friday?”

 

Seungcheol was almost certain he had screwed up and was about to get shut down completely when Joshua didn't reply in half a minute. His head snapped up to see him gaping at him and was about to say something like ‘ _ you don't have to, though’  _ or something similar, but finally, Joshua’s lips curved into a soft smile. “I would like that. Call me?”

 

Seungcheol nodded, probably a little too fast. “Or maybe just talk to me after history, I don't know. But then you'd still have to call me anyways.” He giggled and that was the cutest thing Seungcheol’s ever heard. “Obviously. And- oh, can I call you Jisoo?” 

 

Apparently, saying his real name got some unexpected reaction. Joshua-- _ Jisoo- _ -’s eyes widened for a split second and Seungcheol could've sworn a blush appeared there somewhere. It made him realize he's never called him by that name before. “Y-yes. Call me Jisoo.”  _ Simply adorable _ .He eyed his watch nervously. “Um, I have an essay due tomorrow that I have to get done now. Can I leave in ten?”

 

\--

 

Jisoo has expensive tastes. That wasn't very hard to figure out. But since Seungcheol can't really afford dinner at a fancy western restaurant with a plate of perfectly-grilled steak and a bottle of fine wine, he'd have to settle for the college-student-friendlier alternative; a diner not far from campus with a burger and soda in their hands. Jisoo didn't seem to mind though, at least he didn't look so. 

 

He grinned widely at Seungcheol from across the table, seemingly amused at something so futile that Seungcheol had said. He was flattered, really. Someone being as sweet as Jisoo, satisfied even with a cup of cherry soda. Well, it didn't seem like their economical situation and tastes were pretty far off, but still.

 

Seungcheol might've just asked for a simple dinner, but he might've gotten a kiss as they walked through a nearby park at the end of the night. It might've escalated into making out on the backseat of Seungcheol’s car on their second date, and he might've taken him home by the third. He also might've been able to call Jisoo his boyfriend by their second week and all his friends might've known about it. 

 

All that Seungcheol knew was that suddenly Jisoo would return his glances with a smile during class and would call him over as they exit, leaning into his side as they walked idly throughout campus until he had to run to his next class. Suddenly Jeonghan would tease him more often and made gagging faces everytime they flirt when they're hanging out with their friends. Suddenly Seungcheol would pout at Jisoo before their stage time and beg him to perform at least  _ once  _ with his glasses on. Suddenly Seungcheol would have Jisoo pressed up against his bedroom door, smirking into their kiss like he wouldn't to anyone else with some piece of his clothing already gone and scattered on the floor.

 

Ever since they started dating, Jisoo had somehow gotten him to do much more duets with him and on a regular basis. Jeonghan had,  _ out of curiosity _ he said, visited during one of those times and proceeded to deem them absolutely gross and kings of PDA.

 

Seungcheol didn't have many firsthand experience with PDA. He didn't feel any particular way towards it either except for the thought that it was cute, but also kind of gross. But ever since he spontaneously kissed Jisoo on the cheek right after he basically  _ serenaded  _ him in front of a whole cafe ever so sweetly, he kind of got a taste of how it felt like. A huge rush of affection and the adrenaline fuelling his racing heartbeat from all the eyes he had on him and his boyfriend.

 

He's still not very sure how to feel about it, though. It's not his favorite thing ever; to be honest, he'd rather keep Jisoo for himself. But having all those strangers eye you from the side and all the schoolgirls that  _ obviously  _ had a crush on Jisoo look away with a disgruntled sigh does give him some form of twisted satisfaction. Well, it's not like they do it often.

 

The thing is that Jisoo was always so irresistible, he could never help it.

 

Not when he's singing the other half of the song with him. Not when he's waiting with Seungcheol’s favorite coffee. Not when he's putting on his contacts in Seungcheol’s bathroom. Not when he's leaning sleepily on Seungcheol after pushing through an assignment in his huge glasses. And definitely not when he falls asleep first wearing Seungcheol’s too-big sweater with a dozen hickeys on his skin.

 

Jisoo was so irresistible, Seungcheol felt like the luckiest person alive to have him. He might've still been a huge idiot, but he's surely a lucky one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i like this ending? idk  
> but i fixed it and yea it'll do i guess
> 
> also kind of open n jihancheol-friendly? cause if you're actually a jihancheol shipper like me, and actually can't stand a fic for two of them w the last one as their friend or wingman or smth, but I'll leave this to ur imagination lol
> 
> Hope that was okay and thanks for reading!~


End file.
